icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Seddie Fan Art
Please only post Seddie Fan Art here. Any other picture of Sam and Freddie together should go in the Seddie Gallery. Any photos from the show's website should go Seddie iCarly.com Gallery and any GIFs should go in Seddie GIFs Edits, manipulations, etc. ForeverSeddieNeveischeese.jpg Seddieedit.jpg Justtogetitoverwith.jpg -3seddieedit.jpg Seddie_Babay.jpg 457px-Seddie_61.jpg Seddie_ftw!.jpg Seddie_Dance.jpg Seddiecollage.jpg Seddie_poster.jpg -seddie-icarly-23038063-720-402.jpg ICarly_Seddie_Group_Pic.jpg Seddie_don_t_kill_me_slow_by_blackonyxpersephone-d33jzt6.jpg 500px-Seddie Photo 1.jpg 101px-Jrfdg.jpg Pizap.com13442079170681.jpg Pizap.com13095732144811.jpg Lalalaace.png IridescentSeddieAce.png ILoveYouAce.png Pizap.123123123.jpg UFijIUzbt4.jpg Seddie-runningaway.jpg Seddieonekiss.jpg Seddie-ily-67890.jpg Seddie-truelove-888.jpg Seddie24680.jpg Doubleslap.jpg Grfb2RdhQW-1-.jpg SYSMMC.png LTHHTLS.png IWATSTL.png DBKMSS.png HCIMOWISILWY.png 500px-Seddie Photo 1.jpg 66549 168135836536521 100000203168817 609407 3397108 n.jpg Buddy icon 1788.gif ASeddiePromise.png KMangoSeddie.png OnlyOneToSayIt.png Meant for Me.jpg Meant To Be.jpg SWWW.jpg Pizap.com13255183780071.jpg Pizap.com13255197657981.jpg Pizap.com13255209685641.jpg Pizap.com13255207964441.jpg Pizap.com13255201163541.jpg He still cares.jpg There is always Something Left.jpg Pizap.com13255482667891.jpg Seddieiomg.png Seddiesiggyrocks.png 304188_159978997428951_100002505544654_279095_1947227429_n.jpg tumblr_lrz2k7eCNl1r2h4p0o2_r1_500.jpg seddiedream.jpg cupcake!!!.png 341px-IridescentSeddieAce.png 370px-Seddie_by_xisherlis-d3kmbc9.jpg Pizap.com13255382146161.jpg Pizap.com13256292169061.jpg Impossibletofind1.png Pizap.com13265975354701.jpg Pizap.com13265986721171.jpg 09876546.jpg 098765789.jpg 3456789965432.jpg tumblr_lyig6pTy261r6gxmmo1_500.jpg Whatchu_wanna_know_edit.jpg seddie.jpg URL_all_I_need.png seddie4life.png Seddie_slap1.jpg pizap.co mSeddie Pic.jpg|Then and now.... <3 Maybe.jpg|Maybe... I Love You.jpg A kiss 2.jpg HateLove.jpg Seddie paddycake edit.jpg|How long? justcrizztumblr.png seddie crush edit.jpg 6789-Seddie-Picture-1.png Seddie-Picture-1.png Seddie-Picture-2.jpg google seddie edit.jpg seddie love cup edit.jpg|Only difference 152px-Madvsjenn.JPG Freddie ipearstore edit.jpg 09876546.png Seddie-kisses-3.jpg When-you're-gone-.png Без-имени-2111111.jpg Без-имени-2.jpg Vlublennost-800x6002.jpg Sam and Freddie-2.jpg 2345-1.jpg Hate-love you.png tumblr never the same seddie.jpg|Never the same seddieq.jpg Seddie danwarp edit.jpg|#DanWarpShipsSeddie Pizap.com13370399693851.jpg SEDDIEFANART5.jpg IPear-Stote.jpg Без-имени-seddie forever.jpg So cute-1.jpg Без-имени-2i-love-you.jpg Seddie love forever.jpg True love-1.jpg Seddie iStill Psycho .jpg Без-имени-4.jpg This is seddie edit.jpg ICarly=D.jpg 72f4dba61d75.jpg Tell me what you feel (seddie).jpg Opera-Background-Clouds.jpg Seddie Rain Rain.jpg Seddie Running.jpg Only Seddie.jpg Romace seddie.jpg Seddie All Alone.jpg Z4.jpg Z6.jpg Z8.jpg File:Seddie-3_my_fan_art(-.jpg Seddie Wedding.jpg Seddie Rain Romance.jpg Seddie Dancing.jpg Lake Seddie.jpg Seddie Wall Romance.jpg Myfirstseddiefanart.jpg Seddie Jungle Romance.jpg Sam987654.png Seddie4E.png|Seddie 4 Ever hope 4 seddie.jpg|Hope 4 Seddie Pizap.com13402572223331.jpg Pizap.com13402557330091.jpg Pizap.com13402445076211.jpg Pizap.com13402434901291.jpg Seddie Trust Chromatic.jpg Seddie Trust Twilight.jpg It's all Coming Back.jpg IHire An Idiot iLove You Manip.jpg Seddie Romance 4.jpg Seddie Romance 3.jpg Parallels.hate.love.png ISpeed Date Type 3.jpg ISpeed Date Type 2.jpg ISpeed Date Type 1.jpg Seddie Pink 101.jpg Seddie Chromatic 101.jpg Seddie Green 101.jpg Seddie 101.jpg Seddie Romance 2.jpg Seddie is magical.jpg Fight for Freddie.jpg Seddie Proposal B and W.jpg Seddie Proposal Color.jpg Wedding seddie and cibby.jpg 1=).jpg Seddie Audience Romance.jpg New Seddie.jpg Seddie-D-D-D-D-D-D-D.jpg Umbrella Seddie.jpg Seddie Umbrella 2.jpg Love Seddie Beach.jpg Seddie Heart Hands.jpg Seddie Sunset.jpg Seddie Hug.jpg Pizap.com13403280159511.jpg|*cough* the answers Sam *cough* Seddie Guitar Hug.jpg Pizap.com13403816095611.jpg Pizap.com13403818505721.jpg Pizap.com13403974545801.jpg Pizap.com10.028352843597531321340397223846.jpg Pizap.com13406435569861.jpg Pizap.com13406428454651.jpg I miss you - SEDDIE♥.jpg Seddie Backstop.jpg Freddie wall painting Sam.jpg Seddie Shooting Stars.jpg Sandf.jpg But I don't wanna break-up....jpg Seddy.jpg Seddie.iLoveyou.jpg Seddiedance.jpg|Seddie dance by SeddieCupcake <3 Seddie_Romance.jpg Seddie_Rose_Kiss_Copper.jpg Seddie_Rose_Kiss_Copper.jpg Cupid Seddie Too Late.jpg Cupid Seddie.jpg ...and my heart skips a beat.jpg 101px-Jrfdg.jpg 2nd Seddie kiss.jpg 319185 233740230010727 100001242549848 770902 1319437860 n.jpg 309149 233740323344051 100001242549848 770903 1318676194 n.jpg 3948.jpg 87643.png Luck_Seddie_by_ Prankygirl.jpg Seddie Beach 2.jpg Freddie's Diary.jpg Weloveseddie.png Shirttug.png Seddiesmooch.jpg Seddiewow.jpg Seddiegoodbyehug.jpg You'remyhero.jpg Seddie-dance-seddie-samxfreddie.jpg SeddieFTW.jpg Seddieholdinghands.jpg istill psycho seddie kiss.jpg AnotherseddiekissbySeddieCupcake.jpg Seddieioardate.jpg Seddiehallwaykiss.jpg Seddiehighfive.jpg Eyesopen.jpg Seddiekissisyl.jpg KissseddieSeddieCupcake.jpg Kissin u by popgirlnina23-d3arwus.jpg 300px-IBeat The Heat.jpg 180px-Nickelodeon iCarly mw3.jpg Justtogetitoveriwth3543.png 180px-12692.jpg Pizap.com13455488544291.jpg Sailor 3.jpg Seddie - You Bring Color To My Life.jpg ..jpg Sailor 2.jpg Sailor 3.3.jpg Sailor 3.2.jpg Sailor 3.1.jpg Sailor 1.jpg Без-имени-21.jpg Seddie Beach Heart.jpg Pizap.com13454659210291.jpg Seddie New York.jpg 90.jpg seddieheart2.jpg|Seddie in are hearts forever <3 Seddiemanipkissicarly.jpg Sailor 6.jpg Sailor 5.jpg Sailor 4.jpg Sailor 1.2.jpg Sailor 1.1.jpg pizap.com13463567570081.jpg Seddie in Hannah Montana the Movie "Lover Boy".jpg Seddie in iSaved Your Life Manip.jpg Pizap.com13466568130141.jpg Seddie Hannah Montana Regular.jpg Seddie Hannah Montana Black and White.jpg Seddie Hannah Montana Copper.jpg Seddie on Horses kissing Twilight.jpg Seddie on Horses Kissing.jpg Seddie on Horses.jpg SEDDIE LOVE.jpg ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ.jpg Sam & Freddie love.jpg Pizap.com13467241712551.jpg 5-).jpg X b41b7dc5.jpg Tanya and Sailor Moon's Manips.jpg Feeling-love.jpg Love.jpeg Seddie loving you.jpeg My manip.jpg pizap.com13474325691403.jpg seddiefanartmanip1.jpg 8e6349ea1b8f11e29ca422000a1faf19_7.jpg Seddie fanart.jpg|Seddie, Feel the love Seddiesecrets.jpg Seddie!!.jpg Seddieloverandforever!.jpg SF&A.jpg Pizap.com10.93021173728629951355285846520.jpg 51c823ca274c11e2b4ee22000a1fbe6d_7.jpg 697e2c1428df11e2a3461231380f8a27_7.jpg ff7f6ddc269011e2a15422000a9f19a4_7.jpg 704632520.jpg Sam and Freddie- 4rth of July.jpg Sam and Freddie near the mountains.jpg Seddie kiss!.jpg|Seddie kiss made the seddie color Seddie Collage.GIF|Hey, nobody said it had to be GOOD Seddie art. Drawings, sketches, etc. OnlyACoupleYears♥.jpg Seddie by clarinda1-d3l8lb2.jpg Iomgkiss.png Tumblr lwx1r1ayp41qmaln4o1 500.jpg SEDDAY.png Llalalalalallallaa.png 2011-08-07 09-37-19.602.jpg Seddie31.jpg Seddie123.jpg Seddie-sam-puckett-25062359-440-524.jpg Tumblr m1tqz1WLos1rsisqjo1 500.png SeddieLOVE.jpeg imagesh.jpeg Pizap.com10.68561022914946081359175435085.jpg Seddieislove.jpg Seddie133.jpg Tumblr n7mpktWwKA1spd18oo1 500.jpg Category:Shipping Galleries Category:Images Category:Fan art Category:Pairings Category:Images of Sam Puckett Category:Images of Freddie Benson Category:Shipping Category:Relationships Category:Relationship Moments